leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Psychofreak2/Kagami The Mirror Demon
Abilities and each. Abilities use 1 Soul Mirror each. |customlabel=Recharge Time |custominfo=8 seconds }} Places a mirror at a target location facing a target direction from the location. After 0.5 seconds the mirror activates for 5 seconds and casts a line of effect. It provides sight and every enemy champion that comes within the line of effect are slowed for 2.5 seconds and spawn a "Soul Reflection" that attacks their counterparts. |description2 = Mirrors take 3 hits + 1 per Soul Reflection. Soul Reflections are untargetable and invulnerable and lasts as long as the mirror persists. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 |costtype = mana |range = 500 |customlabel = Line of effect |custominfo = 500 }} Creates a barrier around her that lasts 2 seconds. After the duration, Kagami unleashes power dealing magic damage equal to 100% of the damage blocked by the shield. If the barrier breaks before the duration ends, Kagami is slowed by 20% for 1 second and instantly unleashes power dealing magic damage equal to 25% of the damage blocked. |description2 = The damage blocked is calculated before resistances. (This means it takes damage as true damage) |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 45 / 55 / 65 / 75 / 85 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Shatters one mirror dealing magic damage to enemies around and also shatters any placed mirror and Soul Reflection within 700 range. Enemies can be hit by more than one explosion but will take halved damage per extra explosion. |icon = |description2 = If an enemy Soul Reflection is shattered, its counterpart is silenced for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} }} |cooldown = |cost = 80 / 120 / 160 |costtype = mana |range = 875 |customlabel = Speed |custominfo = 1500 }} Lore Within the forests of Ionia lives a frail, pale-skinned girl. Maltreated and lied upon by who she trusted, she was given a mirror that shows the nature of the soul of whoever looks. The mirror is also rumored to bend a person's will. Long ago, a couple lived in a forest, secluded from other people. They had a daughter which they valued the most. One day, a mysterious disease struck the couple. Slowly, they become cold and lifeless but before they die, they gave a small pouch of money and some food to their daughter and instructed her to find help. The daughter sought help and found a hunter nearby. The little girl asked, "Mister, can you help me? My mother and father died and i have nowhere to go." The hunter replied after noticing the pouch of money the girl held, "Oh sure little girl. I will find you a home but first i need that pouch you are holding." The girl then gave the pouch but as soon as she gave it the hunter laughed and ran away. Realizing she was still helpless, she walked and walked and finally found a village. There, she approached a homeless man and asked for help. The man agreed after noticing the food the little girl was carrying. He asked for the food but after eating the food, he said, "The street is your home now kid." and left.... Almost without hope, the girl came to a house where a rich old woman lived, the girl asked for help and immediately the old woman prepared food and a change of clothes and promised to keep her. Everyday, the old woman fed and groomed the girl and everyday...she gave her a good beating. The old woman turned out to have a sadistic split personality who tortures lost children. The little girl planned to escape and after some attempts she finally escaped, wounded, bruised and almost at sanity's edge. She ran away from people and went back into the woods. She then remembered the people she asked for help, their friendly faces, their friendly voices....their lies.... If she only saw through the lies, if she only knew people's intent... Then a spirit came and gave her a mirror, a mirror which reflects the soul... Category:Custom champions